


Soldier's Praise

by BlackwatchMimi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackwatchMimi/pseuds/BlackwatchMimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I literally just decided to write trash smut<br/>This is a really quick oneshot<br/>Yep</p>
    </blockquote>





	Soldier's Praise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitannax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitannax/gifts).



> I literally just decided to write trash smut  
> This is a really quick oneshot  
> Yep

Gentle hands placed a square pad of gauze over the wound near your shoulder, holding it steady in place as they worked skillfully to quickly put doctor’s tape against the bandaging and your skin to keep everything in place.

Mercy finished up her work and smiled at you.

“You are all patched up.”

You couldn't help but return her comforting smile as she gave you the go ahead that you were good to go. As you moved to grab your shirt, you winced. Three bullet wounds in total caused pain throughout the right side of your body, two in your side below your breast and one against the shoulder. Fortunately, you were the only one on your team to have received any serious injuries. 

“Thank you Dr. Ziegler.” You pulled your shirt over your otherwise naked chest and stood cautiously.

“Please get lots of sleep and eat well.”

Her warm, caring attitude made you feel pleased as you left, heading down the hallway.

You made it to your bedroom with no issue and settled into your bed carefully, pulling your blanket over your frame. The blood loss from your bullet wounds left you feeling a little light headed and cold. You were just about ready to drift off when you heard a knock at the door.

Not bothering to get up, you simply called out to the person who was basically standing between you and sleep. 

“Come in.” you didn’t even try not to sound annoyed. 

It was Soldier: 76 who opened the door, dressed casually in a standard black shirt and pants. At the sight of him, you quickly sat up in bed. You gasped and let out a pained moan at the sudden movement, causing your injuries to ache. You braced yourself for his wrath. You all knew you had made a good call in the heat of battle, but Soldier would still have a few choice words in regards to your orders putting you in enough danger to nearly get killed.

You became more anxious as he closed the door behind him. This was going to be awful. 

“You made a good choice out there.” He sat down at the edge of your bed and looked over at you, his face calm but his expression otherwise unreadable. 

You were completely shocked that he complimented you as oppossed to chewing you out. He simply continued to speak as you stared in disbeleif. 

“But I’m not ok with it either,” there it was, the beginning of a Soldier scolding. “You could’ve gotten yourself killed. Whether it worked out well or not it was a really reckless call.” 

His icy gaze was firm. Silence began to grow between the two of you as you waited it out for a moment to see if he was going to continue. 

“I’m about to make my own reckless call.” his growl of a voice came out quiet, as if his words were addressed to himself rather than you. 

He closed the distance between your bodies and pressed his lips to yours, placing a hand against your uninjured shoulder and gently pushing you down onto the bed. You weren’t entirely sure if the moan you let out against his lips was in enjoyment at the sudden kiss or the pain.

Soldier: 76 was a handsome man, you always thought that. Sometimes you couldn’t even help but watch his body as he did things like training, entranced by his muscular frame. But you never saw him as more than a good ally or a pretty face. You had figured that having spent a ton of his life as Strike Commander Morrison, and his status now as a vigilante out for revenge, that he was a completely unobtainable goal. So you never really thought anything like this would happen, only occasionally admired him for his rugged, handsome features.

And yet here he was, making a move on you.

His tongue slipped past your lips, exploring your mouth as his large rough hands slid up your shirt, caressing your body. His touch was firm against your skin, but he took extra care around your injuries. 

You rested your hands against his shoulders and explored his mouth with your tongue, squeezing his muscular frame gently and arching into him.

Prompted by your body language, he pulled away and lifted your shirt, exposing your bare upper body adorned with bandaging over your wounds. He stood back from you to pull his shirt off and unbuckle his pants, dropping them to the ground. 

You blushed at the sight of his large, erect member. He noticed and flashed you an amused smirk as he crawled back into your bed, laying on his side next to you.

His strong hands turned you over onto your uninjured side, your bodies spooned together as he quickly made work out of pulling your bottoms and underwear off, casting them away.

His calloused hand ran along your inner thigh, his lips placing kisses against your upper back and neck. You shivered as he began to rub a finger over your folds, wet with excitement.

“Mmm, what a cute girl,” he growled, nipping the skin at the back of your neck playfully. “You’re already nice and wet for me.” he plunged a finger into your wet hole, skillfully hitting your most sensitive spots as he worked it in and out. After just a few moments, he slipped in another.

“S-soldier!” you moaned, bucking your hips forward at his touch.

“Jack.” his voice was a low purr in your ear, he didn’t need to clarify. You felt even more excited that he was telling you to use the name nobody was supposed to use.

His talented fingers were driving you crazy, your hips jerking into his touch. You could feel him gently thrusting his member against your ass in a sick tease. 

Out of nowehre, his treatment stopped, fingers sliding out of your hole. You whined, your body aching for more. 

Soldier’s fingers moved to your mouth, prodding against your lips. You accepted them, running your tongue along them and lapping up your own juices as you sucked them clean. 

“Good girl.” his praise only made you ache for him more. He was certainly ready to oblige as he hooked a large arm under your knee, lifting your leg so he could position the tip of his cock at your entrance. He pushed it in carefully.

“Jack! A-ah…” the thickness was enough to make you feel stretched open as he entered you, giving you a moment to adjust before settling in to a steady rhythm. You felt his lips latch on to the spot where your neck met your shoulder. He groaned against your skin as he sucked the sensitive skin, his hips thrusting into you without going even the slightest bit off beat.

His throbbing cock drove you wild with each time he pushed into you, you could feel your injuries ache from the action but they were nothing more than background noise at this point. 

You were disappointed for a moment as jack pulled out, only to put you onto your back and crawl on top of you once again, settling himself between your legs for a good vantage point.

His lips connected with yours once more and he sheated himself inside you, the new position allowing him to slam into your sweet spot with every push.

You began to cry out in delight, wrapping your legs around his waist, his thrusts pushing you towards your peak. 

His expression was pleased, spurred on by your clear enjoyment of his work. He leaned into you and nibbled your ear.

“I’m going to fill you up as a reward for being so good.”

One of your hands gripped his shoulder, your nails raking into his skin. Your other hand found its way to the back of his head, fingers curling into his soft white hair. Even his voice felt good. Your head rolled back in pleasure as his rough entry put you at your limit, your toes curling as climax washed over you.

“Jack! J-Jack!” you cried out and clutched onto his body as he fucked you into your orgasm, your face burying itself into his neck. Your moans sounded out in the room, you were certain they were loud enough for others to hear, but part of you wanted people to know.

His hands gripped your thighs as he pushed himself all the way into you, his warm load spilling inside as he groaned loudly. 

The two of you were panting heavily as you stayed connected.

Eventually, he slipped out of you and fell to the bed at your side, a mix of his cum and your juices dripping out against your inner thigh. 

You only now became fully aware at how much pain the ordeal caused for your wounds.

“We’ll do this again when your wounds are healed and I don’t need to hold back.” His assertive tone only made you more interested in getting another time with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was good trash smut


End file.
